Venti's Will
by TheAnxiousStoryTelleR
Summary: Venti finally got her wish to become a human girl, and be with her true love. But the runey's are out of balance again and it might be her that caused it. So she decides to give up her dream for the land she loves. This is the story of Venti, those she loves, and those who love her. All leading up to the day Frey and Lest enter her life.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this, my lady?" Leon, the high priest asked Lady Ventuswill, looking concerned. Her blank blue eyes stared ahead. Her young face and figure hid the fact that she was one of the four dragon elders of Norad. In truth, she wasn't completely sure about her decision, But it was what was meant to be. What it had to be, it was what would save Selphia. Finally, her eyes lifted. "Yes."

When they arrived at the castle, it was a little after noon. The sun reflected on the large, gold-trimmed doors that lead inside the throne room. And the sky was clear of clouds, and the air smelled fresh.

Ventuswill, or Venti, as her companions called her, began to feel even more nervous. Suddenly the doors opened. A butler stood by each door. Gripping the handle with one hand, while having the other outstretched to lead the way with ease. Their faces were plastered with faux-happiness.  
The thrones sat empty before them. "Where is the king?" Leon asked without a care. Venti nudged his arm with her elbow. He just shrugged it off as if it hadn't mattered. "He is in his chambers," a tall, older butler replied. "Mari will take you there."

A dark haired maid led Leon and Venti down a long hallway that had paintings of royalty covering every inch of wall, and lush red carpet also trimmed with a sparkly gold color on the floor. When they reached yet another large door, the maid knocked respectfully. "Enter." A low, booming voice called. The door opened without a sound, and the maid bowed accordingly, dismissing herself from Leon and Venti's presence.

"Ah, Ventuswill," the king sat beside a small tea table with his wife. Standing behind was a blond haired butler with young features and broad shoulders. Suddenly Venti's heart beat nervously and her eye's darted away. I take it you have reached a decision?" They entered the room quickly. "Y-yes," Venti squeaked, trying to keep her focus on the king. She cleared her throat. "I mean, yes your majesty, I have." Finally she lifted her eye's to the one she feared. "I hoped that we might speak, alone." The butler's eyes widened. Looking somewhat hurt. But he quickly composed himself. "Of course." The queen smiled, understanding. "Volkanon. Please take me to the garden, I would like to water the roses. " the young Volkanon bowed to his mistress. "Of course. " he glanced up at Venti once again before leading the queen out of the room. 'I'm sorry.' Venti murmured as he passed by, though she was not sure he heard her.

And the doors shut behind them, Leon turned to Venti and frowned. But Venti simply ignored it and started walking towards the king. "Your majesty," she began. "I have decided to return everything to you." Leon's mouth opened, ready to speak. "I'm in no need of this body, and I don't need Leon after I give it back to you." She spoke in a monotoned voice that even she didn't recognize. "Once I have my old body back, I will be able to handle produce the runes on my own, and save the land of Selphia myself. There's no need to keep those who are unnecessary locked up, away from their normal lives." She spoke of a rumor she recently heard of a young man being imprisoned for being able to absorb rune power. Venti couldn't stand the thought of innocent souls being used for her safety. "I don't need their help, I'm the great dragon Ventuswill!" Her voice echoed through the large room.  
Leon stood silent next to her, crossing his arms over his bare chest, gritting his teeth.

The king seemed dumbfounded, but quickly regained his composure. "Are you sure about this?" Then he turned to Leon "what advice have you been giving her?" Venti pushed the feeling of annoyance away. Don't they understand I can think for myself? She thought.  
"I have decided, on my own." Her hands lay on her small hips. "In fact, I haven't discussed any of this with Leon prior to this, your majesty."  
"I see," after a pause, the king finally stood from his chair. "If you believe this is what is right, then I will help you as much as I can." His expression grew serious. "Just know this, you may not return to your human form ever again, the balance of runes was already distorted enough, Selphia may not survive next time." Venti nodded, suddenly feeling guilty. "I understand. Thank you so much for understanding my wishes." She bowed slowly. Leon stood still.

"It is decided then, we shall meet tomorrow and make plans to gather the future guardians, with their powers, surely we can return you to your old body," he said, as if unsure. "Until then."

By the time they left the castle, it was nearly nightfall.  
They walked in silence. Venti could sense Leon's annoyance with her. "I cannot believe you didn't bother to discuss that with me!" Leon suddenly lashed out. "If I had known I was merely an object to you, I might have reconsidered being your priest." He stomped a few steps ahead of her. Venti skipped ahead in order to face him. "I never asked you to fill that position, and you know that!" Her blue eyes turned a deep green in the twilight. "If it was such an inconvenience, you should have just left a long time ago." He looked down at her, He stood at least a foot taller. "You of all people should understand that I can't do that." His white fox ears lowered, and his shoulders tensed. Another wave of guilt washed over her. Tears began to flood her eyes. She turned her face away from his.

"Please don't make this any harder. I had my reasons with not discussing it with you." She started to dart away, but Leon gripped her tiny wrist. "I knew you would try to stop me!" She sobbed. "I knew you all would! But I just can't bare to see my dear friends use their lives for mine. I just...can't."  
She tore her arm away from his grasp and disappeared into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The forest wasn't very thick, but the sun had already set by now, and Venti's small body could easily get away, and hide in between the tree's wide figures. So she continued to run, with left-over tears still blurring her vision.

She held her breath until she couldn't anymore. Finding a large oak tree, She crouched down behind it and gasped for air. When all was still, she realized that she hadn't once heard Leon's footsteps trailing behind her. Almost saddened by this fact, Venti pulled her knees to her chest and sighed.

No longer caring about being quiet, and overcome with frustration, she let out a low scream.  
It was meant to be a mighty roar, but with her human form, it came out sounding raspy and completely un-terrifying.

"How immature..." She mumbled to herself. "Some great dragon I turned out to be..." Tears once again flooded her eyes.  
It was as if her character now mirrored her exterior, she was always a but disappointed at how child-like she looked. now she felt more like a child then ever.

Close by, something sharp snapped. Venti twitched at the sudden sound.  
For the first time, Venti looked around her surroundings, and realized that she had no idea where she was. Surely she hadn't gone that far, but who knows?

Another sound, this time it was the rustling of leaves, followed by a faint giggle. It seemed to echo in the still, dark forest,

Venti's body tensed up.  
Usually, she wasn't one to be afraid of trivial matters, it's not like she believed in ghosts or anything. But in psychopaths thirsting for blood, she was a firm believer.

"Dolllllllyyyy..." The voice moaned.

"Dollllllllyyyyyyyy..." Over and over it called.

Venti slapped a hand against her mouth. Her eyes widening, and sweat dripping down her forehead.

Venti shut her eyes, covered them with her free hand, and lay perfectly still against the tree.  
Then, silence.

Slowly, she pulled her hands away from her face, carefully sat up, and inched her eyes open.

"Hello!" A pair of bright green eyes appeared in front of her.

Venti released a loud, high pitched scream.

"W-who, w-what are- where did you-?!" Venti stammered, trying to block the sudden light from her bare eyes.

The young, purple haired girl looked confused. "Are you alright? Did you get a head concussion or something?" Her voice was high and squeaky, and the lantern she held in front of her exposed the rest of her face.  
she smiled in a seemingly condescending way.

Venti blinked, and lay a hand on her knife that was shivved on her hip.  
unsure if she should run, stay, or defend herself. The girl looked harmless enough, but appearances can be deceiving, and things could get physical.

"Pico!" Another voice called from the distance. This one was lower, more mature and feminine sounding.

"Pico, I told you I gave up on hide and seek a long time ago!" She said, annoyed. "Jeez, making me go all the way out here to look for you." Her pink hair seemed to glow in the lantern light. But her eyes were sharp and dark. When they finally met Venti's, her eyebrows lifted.  
"Oh...I'm sorry, who are you?"  
She offered a hand to her, but Venti just stared at it.

"I think she hit her head on a rock, or fell, or something, she talks like a stuttering wooly!"  
Pico began to giggle quietly.

It matched the echoing laughter from before. ("Thank goodness...") she thought.

"No, that's just a misunderstanding." Venti said bluntly before the pink haired girl who she could only assume was "Dolly." Would begin to believe that story.

"I...see..." Her voice became quieter then before. And her eyes darted to Pico who now stood beside her.  
"You must be lost then, right?" Pico chimed in,  
Venti stood up shakily. "...I don't know..." She murmured.  
"Then it's settled! you'll stay with me and Dolly at Dolly's place for the night!" She quickly gripped Venti's arm with her free hand and hooked it through her own arm. "We can't just let you stay here by yourself," she turned to Dolly. "Riiighhhhttt?" She cooed in a knowing way. As if Dolly was a sucker for poor unfortunate travelers.

She simply nodded. "...sure." She stopped short. "But, my house is..." She paused, then shook her head.  
"No, it's nothing, Let's go, then..."

With Dolly leading the way, and Pico dragging Venti along, they went on their way to Dolly's place.

Completely unaware of what was about to happen next.

-End of Chapter 2

(Hello! This is AnxiousStoryTellR! And I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed and read my first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
The sad thing is, I recently found out that my copy of the RF4 game is now lost...I don't have any clue where it is...*tears*  
Anyways, I was hoping to use that for my story, but I only saw Dylas' event, and Leon's event where they met/became a guardian for Venti (aka marriage event.) so I can kinda piece together what their arcs will be like, but no one on youtube (cuz it's a fairly new game, ) has posted a video about Amber or Dolce. So if you happened to have married one of them, or beat whatever part of the game where you find out about them, please PM me. So I can build my story around those...cuz before my game was lost, I only beat the first arc. And I haven't seen every town event, and I only married Dylas...(I was about to date Kiel! Darn itttt, *more tears*)

But yeah, please leave a review with your honest opinion! Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

Pico rambled on and on about different stories for the entire walk, all involving Dolly.  
Dolly just clenched her fist as she dragged her feet ahead of us, hand gripping the lantern especially tight.

Venti was trying to be polite, to both parties. So she just smiled nervously in response to any that Pico expected, but made sure to hide her laughter from the really embarrassing ones.

Still, Venti began to have second thoughts about this arrangement. In most cases, you wouldn't agree to go to a complete strangers house, in the woods, at night.  
It was the cliche, "what were you thinking?" Storyline.

But, nonetheless, Venti honestly didn't feel like dragging what's left of her and her emotions all the way back to the castle. Besides, she was tired, hungry, and had absolutely no clue where she was.

She lifted her head, adding actions to her thoughts. ("Besides, I'm one of the great dragons! ...Well, I've got the HEART of one of the great dragons...!")

The thought of her being a human made her spirits rise, and fall because of what has befallen her beloved land because of it. She was about to recap on all of it, not bothering to clear her thoughts.  
But then Pico interrupted them.

"We're here we're here we're here!" Pico yanked Venti's arm forward. Causing her to take notice of the large mansion looming over her.

Venti nearly gasped at the sight of it, It was huge.  
The windows were wide, with drapery that hid everything inside well.  
And the door, it was even larger then some in the castle. Though it wasn't lined with gold, it was a dark and sturdy looking wood. With big, silver handles that look like they haven't been touched in a long time. In fact, the entire outside of the house looked that way.  
The yard was over grown, and no flowers seemed to be growing. And the moonlight was hidden away by tall, Untrimmed trees.

"Welcome." Dolly said gloomily. Her face was shadowed by the lanterns light, making her look ghostly. A shiver climbed up Venti's spine unconsciously.  
"Shall we go in?"  
She smirked slightly, which caught Venti, off guard. But she chose to ignore it, for now.

As she lightly touched the silver handles, the door opened with a long creaking sound.  
There were no lights on inside, and the furniture looked like disfigured humans from far away.

As Dolly and Pico entered the house before her, the room was lit up slightly, showcasing many different types of expensive looking furniture.  
But like before, it looked untouched.  
Dust covered the majority of the small tables that were scattered about decoratively, and the sofa's had sheets over them, also with a layer of dust.  
In the center, was a wide fireplace, with new wood, but no fire yet. And the room was bitterly cold.  
On both sides lay a long winding stair case that Venti could only guess led to the second floor bedrooms.

"S-should we start a fire?" Venti dared to ask.

Another smirk from Dolly. "Yes, of course." She hissed.

She grabbed a match from a box that lay on the mantle, struck it once, and threw it into the fireplace.  
It grew into a wild fire almost instantly, which filled the room with immediate heat.

Pico began taking off a bag that hung over her shoulder.  
("Huh...didn't notice that...") Venti thought.  
It was the same shade of pink as the details on her dress. And had thin white lace around the sides.  
it was very pretty, but had wear like it had been used many times.

Pico dropped it to the floor, and began to pull something out of it.

"Would you like tea?" Dolly's voice rang into Venti's ear suddenly. It was so sudden that Venti flinched, and nearly knocked over a nearby lamp that sat on the coffee table.

"Oh! Forgive me! Um, yes... Tea would be lovely." She stuttered, clenching the lamp before it fell.

Dolly's soulless eyes stared back at her.  
"Be careful, wouldn't want there to be an accident..."  
And with that, she was gone.


End file.
